


Bewitched

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Comeplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Genderbending, Held Down, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Romanticized Noncon, Rule 63, Shaving, Sibling Incest, Slurs, sex hex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Prompt: Sam gets hexed into a body with tits and a full set of different plumbing. The only way to reverse it is for him to get off within twenty-four hours. Dean, naturally, is there to help.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Archivist's note: The two chapters of this fic were originally posted separately with links to each other. I combined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, wincest, oral sex, ruby, samby, straight, lesbian, gay, if you can't feel Dean's tongue on your clit when you read this, I haven't done my job, samxruby, rubyxsam, rule 63.
> 
> Wren's warnings: This story takes place somewhere in Season 4 and contains a bit of a spoiler. It also contains Wincest, Sam/Ruby, and Sam’s XY becoming XX for a little while.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Incestuous sexual activity which is not consensual because Sam has to have an orgasm to end the spell changing his sex characteristics. The communication is also pretty terrible. This situation is romanticized, with Sam's discomfort and both the brothers' reluctance played for sexy, and the story ends happily with both characters seemingly fine with what happened.

“Three witches, then,” Dean grunted as they barged back into the hotel room, dropping their bags on the floor. “Cause one’s dead and one’s on our side and people are _still_ growing dicks out of their faces.”

“At _least_ three,” Sam corrected, grabbing an open book off the table and flipping through it without slowing down, pacing across the room. “Assuming Katie’s _really_ on our side.”

“I bet you one facecock she is,” Dean replied dryly. He picked up Dad’s journal and started leafing through it. “Man, there’s gotta be something we missed. At least this third witch doesn’t know we’re hunting her.”

“...Dean?”

Dean licked his finger and turned a page without looking up. “Yeah, Sam?”

“I think she might know we’re hunting her.”

Sam’s voice sounded different. Dean looked up and almost dropped Dad’s journal.

Standing in the place of Sam, wearing Sam’s clothes, standing just like Sam would stand, was a girl that looked _exactly_ like Sam. He was holding his pants up with one hand and staring at his chest in horror. He looked up at Dean and said flatly, “...My pants won’t stay on.”

Same eyes, same face, same floppy brown hair and sturdy build. Slightly slimmer jaw and thinner hands. Sam was still tall, probably about as tall as Dean, but nowhere near broad enough for the clothes that now hung loosely off his frame.

Dad’s journal finally slipped from Dean’s limp hands. “...Uh, yeah, I think it’s safe to assume that the witch knows who we are.”

Sam’s pants started slipping again and he dropped the book he was holding to make a desperate grab for them. Dean cleared his throat and walked to the duffel bag he had thrown on his bed.

“Okay, why don’t we get you out of that moose blanket and into some of my clothes? You look like they might fit you.”

Sam frowned at the term “moose blanket,” but caught the clothes Dean tossed him all the same. “I’m gonna go change in the bathroom.”

“Good,” Dean snorted, “cause this is already seven kinds of weird and the last thing I need is naked brother thrown into the mix.” It was a bit of a white lie. Dean felt as comfortable around Sam as he did in his own skin. He knew siblings were supposed to feel repelled by each other but he had never felt that way about Sam. He didn’t _need_ to see his brother naked, he just... didn’t mind if he did.

But Sam might not understand, so he played the part of the disgusted sibling.

Sam disappeared into the bathroom with Dean’s clothes, and Dean sighed and picked up Dad’s journal. Now they had two things to figure out: how to find and stop the last witch, and how the hell to get Sam his proper bits back.

—-

Dean had no answers when Sam walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, staring down at his breasts and cupping them in his hands. Dean gave Sam an apprehensive look.

“These things,” Sam began, jiggling his breasts for emphasis, “are the worst idea evolution ever had. They fucking _bounce_ every time I move.”

Dean nodded absently, tongue tracing nervously over his lower lip as he stared at his little brother’s—sister’s—chest. He hadn’t been able to tell under the baggy clothes, but Sam was... _busty_. Dean’s shirt was still too big around the shoulders and waist, but it was plenty tight around the chest. Dean looked away and chewed on the inside of his lip, trying to focus on something else.

Sam sighed and let go of his boobs, flopping down in the unoccupied chair and grabbing a book. “Found anything?”

Dean’s head snapped up. “What?”

Sam’s bitchface was goddamn unchanged by the gender transition. “Have you found anything?” he repeated slowly.

Dean scowled. He shoved away the book in his hands and grabbed a new one. “Not yet.”

They spent the next half hour poring over old texts and accounts of witch sightings. Sam’s shirt hung loose as he leaned over the table, and it made it easier for Dean to concentrate. The sky was just starting to darken when Sam stiffened.

Dean glanced up. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Sam replied quickly, not looking at Dean. Dean could see Sam’s eyes scanning over the page frantically, see the color draining from Sam’s face. “I—uh—I’ll be right back.” He stood up and strode into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Dean gave the door a thoroughly suspicious glance before reaching over to the book Sam had been reading and dragging it over to his side of the table. He swallowed when he read the passage Sam had found.

“Sam?” he called, walking over to the bathroom and knocking on the door. “You wanna talk about this?”

“No, Dean, I really don’t,” Sam replied tensely. Dean sighed and turned around, leaning against the door.

“The anti-curse, Sam. I take it that’s what you found?” There was silence from the bathroom, and Dean stared at the ceiling. “Looks like genderswapping is a specific spell, huh? Even comes with its own off switch. Twenty-four hours for you to—”

“Yes, I know!” Sam’s voice was slightly frantic. “What do you think I’m trying to do here?”

“What I’m wondering is why you’re locked in the bathroom. The night’s still young, get your freshly feminized ass to the nearest bar and find some guy who’s good with his hands.” Dean thought for a moment. “Or some girl.”

“ _Fuck_ no! I’m not gonna... just, no!” Dean could hear Sam groaning in frustration. “Jesus Christ, I can’t just... some stranger touching me in places that don’t even... the answer’s _no_.” Sam let out a long breath. “I’ll... I’ll just do it myself.”

There was silence for a while, broken only by the tense sound of Sam’s breathing. Dean finally drawled, “How’s that working out for you?”

“Well, having you looming outside isn’t exactly helping!” Sam snapped.

Dean’s eyebrows pursed. “Uh, Sammy, have you never... uh... I mean, I know you’ve had sex but—”

“Shut up,” Sam growled, “I know how to get a girl off. It’s just... usually the girl in question is able to, you know, tell me what works for her.” There was another moment of soft grunting and breathing, then an irritated sigh. “I have _no_ idea how mine works.”

Dean sighed and slid down the door, rubbing a hand over his forehead. “Sam...”

“Dicks are so _intuitive_!” Dean heard Sam grunt, then whine in discomfort. “This thing is just... god... I can’t find a way to touch it that doesn’t either feel really strange or just _hurt_...”

“Sam, stop whatever you’re doing before you make it worse,” Dean ordered.

Sam let out a sigh that was half frustration and half relief. Dean leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes.

“All right. First thing’s first, are you even wet?”

Dean couldn’t see it, but he could somehow tell through the closed door that Sam was blushing. “...Not really.”

“Well, there’s your first problem.” Dean drummed his fingers against the floor. “Have you got your hand in your pants?”

“Uh, that’s generally how it works—”

“No point if you’re not wet. Pull the pants back on, trust me.”

There was some shuffling. Dean closed his eyes and could almost imagine his jeans being pulled up Sam’s fit legs and round ass, even rounder now than before, and he cleared his throat quickly.

“You, uh, you got the pants on?”

“Yeah.”

“All right. Sit down somewhere, get comfortable and try just... feeling yourself through them.”

There was more shuffling, then the faint sound of fabric being rubbed. Dean chewed his lip. All he could see when he closed his eyes was female-bodied Sam sitting against the bathroom wall, hand rubbing between his legs, nipples poking out of that tight shirt because hell, it’s not like they’d had a bra on hand...

“Is it feeling any better?” he asked, trying to moisten his lips.

“Yeah...” Sam’s voice sounded less tense. “Doesn’t feel as gross, at least...”

“Spread your legs to get the fabric tight,” Dean suggested, “and drag your fingernails lightly across it. Makes little vibrations.”

He heard a soft grating sound and Sam made a little noise of appreciation. Part of Dean really wished he could see the look on Sam’s face right now.

“...That working, Sammy?”

“Yeah, that’s... that’s much nicer.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Sam, you need to think of something nice. Something sexy.”

“My sex fantasies tend to involve my dick, Dean.”

“Then pretend—” Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to speak evenly. “Pretend you’re going down on some girl, Sammy. Pretend she’s sprawled out on the bed with your face between her legs, moaning and pulling your hair and begging you for more.”

Sam’s breath caught. He didn’t respond for a while, but Dean could hear the faint shuffling of fabric being rubbed. Encouraged, he continued, his own breath starting to quicken.

“Your eyes are closed, your world is narrowed down to her smooth skin and her blissful moans and the taste of her in your mouth. She tastes so sweet, Sam, slick against your tongue, and when you suck on her clit she just _squirms_ and you can feel her legs wrapping around you, trying to pull you closer...”

Sam’s breathing was getting more ragged, and Dean thought he caught the word “Ruby” breathed out in a desperate whisper. Dean’s hands clenched. As much as the mention of that demon bitch made his hackles rise, the image of cute, busty, girly Sam with his face pressed between Ruby’s legs, licking hard and hungry, was just... _fuck_...

Dean’s cock was stiffening in his pants. He gave it a squeeze through the denim before continuing. “You grab her legs to hold them still as you lick her, all teasing and slow, and she’s having none of this, trying to pull you closer and ride on your tongue, but you’re stronger than her and it’s easy to pin her hips to the bed and just... lick... slowly...”

Dean heard Sam gasp through the door and his cock twitched in his jeans. He bit his lip on a groan and unzipped his pants.

“Your tongue runs over her clit, stroke after slow stroke, and her whole body is shaking and she’s not trying to get you to change a damn thing anymore, just panting that she needs to come, wants to come in your mouth and all over your face, and god you want that, Sam, you wanna lap up every drop, so you lock your lips over her clit and rub your tongue back and forth across it, firm and fast, and she starts shouting louder and louder and finally she screams your name when she comes, shaking and bucking up into your mouth—” Dean clenched his teeth and squeezed his hand up his cock. “—and you _love_ it, Sam, you’re licking it all up like it’s goddamn chocolate sauce, letting your tongue bump over her clit again and again and each time you do she _jerks_ , pleasure just washing through her wave after wave, cause you’re not giving her just a few seconds of orgasm, you’re gonna _hold_ her there until she can barely breathe...”

Sam let out a long moan through the door and Dean tried to keep his panting quiet. He cleared his throat, collecting his thoughts.

“S-Sam, do you have your hand in your pants?”

“No,” Sam gasped. “God, Dean, this is starting to feel really good...”

“Try without the pants now. See if you’re wet.”

The was shuffling, then silence.

Dean paused, turning his head towards the door. “Well? Any progress down there?”

“...Jesus Christ,” Sam breathed, and Dean could actually _hear_ the wet noise of Sam’s fingers sliding through his pussy. His head fell back against the door with a faint thump and he tried not to groan out loud. _Shaky, breathless Sammy with a dripping wet pussy, oh god fuck..._

“O-okay,” he grunted. “Real light touches, don’t rub anything hard yet.” Dean closed his eyes and gave his cock a lazy stroke, mind conjuring up images of what Sam was doing to himself right now. “Not on the clit, right above it. Feel that little ridge? Rub that, side to side, quick movements but light and gentle.”

Sam let out a long, blissful moan that went straight to Dean’s cock. “G-god that feels good...”

“Good, cause it’s your turn now, Sam, that’s her tongue between your legs, she’s gonna give you a real big thank-you for what you were doing earlier.”

Sam sounded like he wasn’t even trying to control his moaning any more, like he didn’t care if Dean heard, and Dean definitely caught the word “Ruby” gasped out this time. He wasn’t even mad, the image was too damn hot. Ruby’s dark hair tickling Sam’s thighs as she went down on his little brother—sister—muscles in her back flexing every time she shifted, holding on to Sam’s legs as Sam moaned... Oh god, and he could hear Sam _really_ moaning though the door, not just in his fantasy. Dean clenched his teeth and fisted his cock faster.

“Her tongue feels so good on you, Sammy, soft and wet and teasing, just rubbing you in ways you didn’t even know you liked to be touched, and she pauses occasionally to nip at the inside of your thighs before burying her face in your pussy again, long slow licks, god—she’s sucking on you, Sam, she’s got her lips locked around your clit and there’s just this gentle _suction_ , feels so good, Sam, and she’s murmuring against you, telling you how good you taste, saying she wants you to come for her, begging you to come for her—”

Dean almost fell down as the bathroom door opened suddenly. He looked up and there was Sam, pants around his ankles, one hand pressed desperately between his legs, face flushed and hair in a disarray.

“D-Dean, I... I don’t think I can do this alone...”

Without a word Dean pulled Sam’s hand aside, grabbed his hips, and pressed his face between Sam’s legs. Sam gasped and doubled up around his head, grabbing Dean’s hair partly to encourage him and mostly for support as Dean’s tongue lapped over him in slow strokes.

“Dean, Dean, oh god...” Sam was panting hard, trying to spread his legs so Dean had better access. “H-how are you even—f-fuck—feels so good—”

Dean moaned against Sam and grabbed his ass, squeezing it, pulling Sam harder against him. Sam just smelled and tasted so delicious, he could do this for hours. Dean opened his eyes to gaze up Sam’s body as he licked. Fuck, he could barely even see Sam’s flushed face, those damn massive tits were in the way. Round and perky, rising slightly with each short breath. Sam noticed Dean looking and grabbed the hem of his shirt with one hand, pulling it up slowly, the other hand still tangled in Dean’s hair. Dean almost choked when the fabric lifted and he could see the two curves of Sam’s bare breasts under it.

“L-looks good, Dean?”

Dean groaned and let go of Sam’s ass with one hand to stroke himself. “Fuck, Sam,” he murmured against him. “You don’t even know...”

Sam shivered and Dean ran his tongue in slow rings around his clit, hand squeezing up and down his cock. When Sam’s free hand slid over one of his breasts and fondled at the nipple, Dean groaned against him.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he breathed in between licks. “Want you to come for me, wanna lick it all up.”

Sam’s breath hitched and he pressed forward into Dean’s mouth, trying to grind against him. Dean let go of his cock to grab his ass _hard_ , holding Sam still while he rubbed his tongue in fast, hard, smooth circles around his clit—

Sam yelled and gasped and his knees almost gave out as he came in Dean’s mouth, grabbing Dean’s shoulders for support as Dean’s tongue kept rubbing around him. Dean moaned against Sam and the vibrations sent another shockwave of pleasure through Sam’s body and this time his knees _did_ give out and Dean had to hold him up, not taking his face out of Sam’s pussy, licking like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“ _Dean_!” Sam’s voice was a choked whimper. “Oh god, Dean, fuck, I can’t... _fuck_...”

Dean finally pulled his mouth away from Sam and smiled up at his panting face, licking the come off his lips. Sam dropped to his knees and grabbed Dean’s face, kissing him hard. Dean moaned and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around Sam to pull him closer. When his lips brushed against a patch of stubble, Dean pulled back to look Sam in the eye.

Panting, breathless, _male_ Sam stared back at him. “Fucking hell, Dean,” he choked out, touching his fingers to his slick lips. “Is... is that what I tasted like?”

Dean smirked at him. Before he could think of something to say, Sam’s mouth was pressed against his again, and Dean’s whole body jerked when he felt a large hand wrap around his cock and give it a firm stroke.

“Sam...” he groaned, pressing his hips up into the touch. Sam just pushed him backwards onto the floor without breaking the kiss, climbing over him, fisting his cock hard and fast. Dean moaned and grabbed at Sam’s back, feeling the muscles almost breaking out of a shirt that was too small for them. Dean was already close to the edge, and when Sam bit his lip and squeezed the head of his cock, Dean shouted Sam’s name and came hot and wet all over himself.

For a while they just lay there on the floor together, panting, Dean staring up at Sam and licking his lips and shuddering when he tasted Sam’s come.

“Dean?” Sam breathed.

“Yeah?”

“I think, uh... I think we could probably replicate that gender swapping spell if we tried.”

Dean groaned and dragged Sam down into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/49460123194/bewitched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month ago, Sam and Dean did something pretty unbrotherly in order to break a curse on Sam. Now the curse is back, and this time it’s on Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, wincest, sam winchester, dean winchester, Rule 63.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Dean’s XY becomes XX for a while. There’s also a very, very faint trace of noncon roleplay.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Incestuous sexual activity with the same consent issues from Chapter 1, but even more romanticized.

Sam woke to morning light spilling through the window. He sat up with a grunt, motel blankets falling around his waist, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The clock said 8:34. Sam yawned and glanced at Dean’s bed. Dean was snoring loudly, limbs sprawled across the whole mattress.

Sleeping in different beds was very important. Despite the... _thing_ that Sam and Dean had done to break that witch’s curse, they’d been avoiding each other’s beds. Helping your brother break a curse was one thing, but it didn’t mean that they suddenly had the green light to do all the incest they wanted. Sam had _needed_ help breaking the curse. Some witch’s spell had given him round bouncy tits and a pussy that he had no clue what to do with, and the only way to get out of it was to get off. So Dean was really just giving Sam much-needed help when he dirty talked Sam through the bathroom door and told him just how to touch himself and spun a long filthy tale that had Sam dripping wet and then when Sam opened the door, Dean had licked and sucked and kissed between Sam’s legs until Sam almost blacked out—

Helping. Helping to break a curse. Any hunter would have done it.

So here they were, sleeping in different beds the way brothers were supposed to. Nothing weird going on. A month had passed since the curse had been broken, and every morning, Sam and Dean would stoically _not_ look at the other getting dressed. Every time Dean showered, Sam would _not_ listen to the muffled groans that came through the door, as he hoped that Dean ignored his. And above all, they were not doing the incest thing. Nope.

...But there was no harm in taking a moment to look—just look—while Dean was asleep.

Sam smiled sleepily as he watched the rise and fall of Dean’s chest under the sheets. The sunlight was catching in Dean’s hair. It made his freckles stand out too, lighting them up all golden. Dean’s lips were slightly parted in sleep, beautiful lips, just slightly wet, and his jaw was smooth like he’d just shaved it ten minutes ago...

...Only Sam was sure that it had been bristly last night.

Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes again and his brain started to catch up with what he was seeing. The bulge of Dean under the sheets looked smaller than usual. Dean’s face was definitely smoother. And... something else was off too...

Eyebrows pursed, Sam stood up and walked over to his brother’s bed, peering down at him. Dean choose this moment to huff out a sleepy grumble and move his arm, causing the sheet to slide down over half his chest and—

And reveal a small, soft, perky breast.

Sam was pretty sure his jaw was somewhere on the floor, but he made no effort to retrieve it. _So much for the curse being broken._ He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the soft curve of Dean’s breast, from the pink little nipple that was gradually stiffening in the cool air. Dean looked like some sort of fairy tale pin-up right now, soft with sleep, covered with morning sunlight, beautiful lips even pinker than that soft nipple peeking out above the sheets...

The only thing that could possibly make him more beautiful would be creamy white come splattering all over his lips and tits—

Dean stirred, grunting, and Sam became painfully aware of just how much his boxers were bulging out. He didn’t have the chance to step away before Dean was blinking his eyes open.

“Wow, Sam, creepy,” he rasped, higher-toned than normal. He coughed, rubbing a hand over his mouth and grumbling, “Fuck, somethin’s wrong with my voice...”

“Dean,” Sam choked out, “I think we—”

Dean stretched and his eyes went wide suddenly. Before Sam could say another word, Dean’s hand shot under the covers and between his legs. His face went deep pink.

“Oh. _Shit_.”

“I—think the curse isn’t broken,” Sam stammered dumbly.

Dean seemed to finally notice that the sheets had fallen off his chest. He yanked them up to his chin and pointed an accusing finger up at Sam. “You were staring at my tits!” He paused, then added angrily, “I have _tits_ , Sam!”

“Yeah, I saw—”

“Did I _catch_ this from you?”

“Dean—”

“ _Did I catch a witch STD from you, Sam_?”

“ _Dean_.” Sam smiled and took Dean’s hand, gently lowering it to the mattress. “Calm down....At least we know how to break it, right?”

Dean swallowed and his pretty face went pink again. Sam held back a groan as he watched his brother suck that plump lower lip into his mouth and bite it nervously. _That mouth._ He could still remember what it felt like between his legs, and though he’d never admit it, sometimes the memory crossed his mind when he was alone in the shower. Those full, flushed lips would look so good stretching around his dick...

Sam swallowed and let go of Dean’s hand, looking away quickly. “I’ll, uh—I’ll go get us breakfast if you’d like the room to yourself.”

“Don’t bother,” Dean grumbled, sitting up and letting the sheets fall down to his waist. Sam’s mouth went dry at the view. Dean’s breasts were smaller than Sam’s had been, cute perky little things with nipples that made Sam’s mouth water...

“L-let’s just get this out of the way, yeah?” Dean pressed.

It was unlike Dean to ask for help, especially on the subject of clitoral pleasure. Sam tried to ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him that Dean was just as eager for this shot at sanctioned incest as he was.

Sam practically pounced on the bed. Dean squeaked and flinched back, and when Sam splayed one powerful hand across his chest and _pressed_ , he fell back against the mattress with a grunt. Sam’s lungs seized just seeing his brother laid out under him, wide green eyes and heaving chest, cute little tits just begging to be sucked on—

“Wh-whoa, Sam—” Dean licked his lips. He really had to stop doing that. “L-little eager there.”

Sam tried to steady his voice. “Just wanna break the curse.”

“J-jeez, little brother, did you get bigger?”

“You got smaller,” Sam panted. Smaller, narrower waist and fuller hips, so easy to pin down and sink his—

Sam realized he was just sitting there, kneeling over his brother, holding him down with one hand and panting, not making a move to help. He forced himself to focus. He grabbed the sheets and started dragging them down, revealing the lean curves of Dean’s body, until Dean’s boxers were exposed. Dean whimpered when he started dragging those down too.

“You okay?” Sam panted.

“Yeah, m’fine. C-come on, don’t make me wrestle with these new parts alone like you did.”

“Y-yeah, okay...”

Sam kept dragging down Dean’s boxers. Dean’s hips were only slightly fuller than they’d been before, his legs just as toned and everything between them just as fuzzy. Dean was looking away, his breathing shallow, and he looked embarrassed, but still aroused. Sam’s heart was pounding. _You get to touch. It’s to break a curse. You’re allowed to touch him._ Sam stroked his hand up the inside of Dean’s thigh, watching his brother shudder, savoring the heat of skin under his hand.

“You’re wet,” Sam whispered.

Dean’s eyes snapped back to Sam’s. “No I’m n—How do you _know_?”

Sam couldn’t quite hold back his groan when he brushed his fingers gently between Dean’s legs, a dab of moisture greeting his fingers. “I can smell it. You smell horny.”

Dean swallowed when Sam’s fingers dipped a little deeper, pressing between the folds, coated in slick...“S-Sam—”

Sam lifted his fingers away, watching a shiny string of come follow them. “Oh _god_ , Dean... is this just from being held down on the bed?”

Dean snorted dismissively, but his hands were fisted in the sheets. “D-doesn’t matter why I’m—look, it’ll make things easier, just keep going.”

“Oh yeah.” Sam leaned down and bit his brother’s neck, feeling Dean arch under him. “Way easier.”

Sam’s slick fingers found Dean’s clit and flicked gently over it. Dean spasmed, letting out a groan that had Sam’s cock throbbing in his boxers. He couldn’t help it, he grabbed Dean’s breast in his free hand and squeezed, panting into his brother’s neck and rubbing him slowly. The neck bite, the groping, this was above and beyond “helping” Dean with the curse and Sam knew it, and he didn’t have an excuse. But how was he supposed to hold back with Dean pressing up into his touch and gasping and looking so damn gorgeous, like he was just waiting for someone to—

“Wait—” Dean suddenly grabbed Sam’s hand, halting its movements. “W-wait, don’t get me off yet.”

Sam stopped and pulled back. “I—I’m sorry, did I—”

Dean was pushing him off, crawling out of bed and yanking his boxers back on. “Hold that thought, Sammy, we’ll pick this up in five.”

Sam blinked as Dean rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. He glanced down at the raging hard-on in his boxers, trying to figure out what had just happened.

The shower started running. Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

“Hey,” he called. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah, totally! Just wanna take advantage of these bits while I got ’em.”

“I thought that’s what we were doing.”

“Different kind of advantage.”

“...What are you _doing_ in there?”

“You know what’s awesome, Sammy?”

Sam let out a tense sigh and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “...What’s awesome, Dean?”

“Shaved balls. You know what’s _not_ awesome?”

“...Shaving your balls?” Sam guessed.

“Yahtzee.”

“Dean—you don’t _have_ balls right now.”

“Exactly, but I’ve got plenty of hair. I figure if it’s all gone, it’ll stay gone.”

Sam pursed his eyebrows. “You think so?”

“Twenty bucks says I’m baby-smooth after the curse breaks. Still got my dude haircut, don’t I? I may have tits, but I’m butch as hell. ...Damn, this thing’s no cake walk to shave either, though.”

Sam thought about naked girly Dean in the shower and rubbed a hand over his face with a groan. His other hand wandered between his legs, finding his cock and squeezing it. He’d been in this position before, sporting a stiffie while his brother showered, but usually he wasn’t waiting for Dean to get out so he could rub his brother’s wet little pussy until he came.

A few minutes later, the shower water cut off and Sam heard the curtain being yanked aside. There were wet footfalls on the tile floor, then...

“Oh hot damn. I’m fuckin’ sexy.”

Sam bit his lip hard and squeezed his cock again. “Y-you still want help?”

“Yeah, get a fuckin’ eyefull of this.”

The bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out, rubbing a towel over his head but not bothering to cover himself with it. Sam almost swallowed his tongue. Now that Dean was shaved, he could clearly see the smooth pink skin and soft little folds between his legs—

Dean couldn’t seem to stop looking himself over, craning his head around, touching his tits and his ass and his stomach. “Fucking hell, I look good.”

“Y-yeah,” Sam agreed, his mouth dry.

Dean dropped the towel, still twisting around. He caught Sam’s expression and gave him a brilliant smile.

“Take a look, Sammy,” he teased, turning around and bracing himself against the wall before pushing his hips out.

Sam nearly had a heart attack. Dean’s round little ass was on full display, and he was bending over so far that Sam could see every inch of that soft, smooth, horny little pussy, flushed with heat and glistening wet for him—

Sam didn’t even realize he was moving until he was shoving Dean against the wall, grabbing Dean’s hip in one strong hand and pulling his brother’s soft ass back against his boxers. Dean choked on a startled breath, freezing like a deer in headlights. He was breathing quickly as Sam’s cock twitched, nestled snugly against Dean’s ass and pussy.

“You fucking _tease_ ,” Sam hissed in Dean’s ear.

Dean gulped, and Sam swore he felt those hips push back against him. He slipped his hand down Dean’s stomach, slowly. So tense under his hand, heaving just slightly with each short breath...

Sam collected himself, clearing his throat. “...Y-you ready to break that curse now?”

“Y-yeah,” Dean stammered. “We’re all good.”

Sam let his hand slip lower, finding the warm smoothness of his brother’s freshly-shaved pussy. He hesitated a moment before asking, “You like being pinned against the wall?”

Dean didn’t answer, but the whine he tried and failed to hide was answer enough.

Sam groaned and nuzzled Dean’s neck, nipping at it. “I ought to give you my cock, you know,” he breathed in Dean’s ear.

Dean openly gasped and his hips jerked into Sam’s hand. Sam found his brother’s clit—holy fuck, his brother’s _clit_ , slick and firm under his finger—and rubbed in slow circles.

“I ought to just push my dick right into that hungry pussy,” Sam whispered. “Fill it up, nice and tight around me. It’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“S-Sam!” Dean’s face was pressed into his arm, flushed deep red. “Oh god—”

Sam was breathing hard against Dean’s neck. He slid his hand off of Dean’s hip suddenly and tugged his boxers down, letting his hard cock spring up—it bumped against Dean’s thigh and slid up to nestle right against that promising wet heat—

“I could just slide this in,” Sam hissed into Dean’s neck, grabbing his cock and pressing it against his brother’s pussy. “You wouldn’t even stop me.” Fuck, he could feel the smooth, puffy crease of it against his cock, hot and wet, sensitive little _virgin_ pussy and it would be so easy to just push inside, make Dean scream—

“ _Sam_ , oh god—y-you’re gonna make me—!”

Sam let go of his dick and grabbed Dean’s breast, squeezing hungrily, humping his cock forward against the crease of Dean’s ass. His fingers slipped in quick circles, back and forth and around and around his brother’s twitching clit—he squeezed that soft little breast again, pinching the tender pink nipple, panting in Dean’s ear while his brother cried out—

“That’s it, baby, come for me.” He pressed his hips forward, grinding himself against his brother’s drenched pussy. “Come on my cock.”

Sam didn’t hear Dean’s orgasm so much as he _felt_ it. Dean’s entire body went tense and he muffled a choked shout, shuddering violently in Sam’s arms. Sam’s dick throbbed and he swore he could feel Dean get wetter, gushing against him, dripping down his dick.

Sam panted against his brother’s neck. “Oh—fuck—”

Sam didn’t move as Dean caught his breath. It was a minute or so before Sam registered that the hand previously grabbing Dean’s breast was splayed over smooth, flat muscle. Sam squeezed before he could think, brushing a thumb over his brother’s nipple, and Dean fucking _moaned_ again. Sam’s cock was still nestled against Dean’s ass, still rock hard and wet from rubbing against his slick pussy, now pressed against the tight, hot clench of his brother’s asshole—

“S-Sam—” Dean’s voice was his usual gravely tone again, shaky and breathless. “Are—a-are you gonna—”

Dean was trembling slightly under Sam. His legs inched apart, just barely, spreading himself for...

Sam wrenched himself away from Dean and practically ran into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard it shook the frame.

“I’m gonna shower,” he called urgently, turning the water on with shaking hands.

Sam stepped into the spray before it had a chance to get warm, shouting as the cold water drummed against him. It didn’t make his hard-on go away. Sam leaned against the wall and bit his hand as he grabbed his cock, stroking it hard and fast. Fuck, he could still feel his brother’s slick on it, still hear the noises Dean made when he was pushed against the wall, legs kicked open and so wet for him, he could still feel his brother shuddering as he came—

Sam cursed into his hand and came in hot jets against his own stomach, his cock pulsing against his palm. The water had barely started to warm. It washed his come off his tense abs, down his legs.

Sam rinsed and washed off quickly, not even getting his hair wet. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. His knees were still weak.

When Sam pulled his boxers back on and opened the bathroom door, Dean was clothed and sprawled on the bed with the laptop, his face lit by the blue glow.

“Lookin’ up this curse,” he explained. “If one of us is gonna get pussified again, it’d be nice to know ahead of time.”

Sam nodded, rubbing the towel over his body one more time before hanging it up on the door. He started stepping into his jeans and was picking up a shirt when Dean spoke.

“By the way...” Dean cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “Someone owes me twenty bucks.”

Sam froze, holding his shirt in limp hands.

_Twenty bucks says I’m baby-smooth after the curse breaks._

Soft. Smooth. Pink. Balls.

Sam pulled his shirt on with a sort of violence and half-ran to the door.

“I-I’m getting us breakfast,” he stammered quickly. He was pretty sure he heard Dean laugh before he slammed the door shut.

Sam leaned against the motel door and wiped a hand over his forehead, staring up at the blue morning sky. He had a sickening feeling that the curse was going to strike again, and that neither of them were going to mind. It was getting harder and harder to tell himself that this wasn’t incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/79418538902/bewitched-ii.

**Author's Note:**

> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
